--Steamy Shower Time--
by akimasuyo
Summary: Sebastian is in quite a mood, will Grell be able to suffice for the night? -Very Yaoi Lemonnnn-


"Sebas-chaaaaaan!" I called out. I walked through the manor, looking in every door and hall, and finally I saw him at the end of the hall. "Sebas-chan!" I yelled. He turned around, somewhat startled, as startled as he could be. His eyes had a special tint of blood red around the rims today, when usually the middle was blood red.

"What is it, Grell? It's past your bed time, isn't it?" He joked.

"Yes, but," I twiddled my fingers while I said the sentence, "Please keep me company while I prepare for bed!" I blurted out.

Sebastian sighed. I got excited, for it wasn't a annoyed sigh this time. A long pause occured, and I was getting antsy. Then finally I heard the answer.

"Fine."

I jumped with anticipation. Even just spending one minute with that gorgeous demon was the best minute of my life. He seems to be warming up to me, slowly. Why, just the other day, he actually told me to "Please get out of my room.", he didn't actually say get out!

"Ah, yes! Now, come with me-" I lead him out of the room. He follows, even with no orders.

_Yes,_ I think to myself, _he'll do nicely. He takes orders._

I grin slightly as I lead him out into the long stretch of hallway. As we travel down, I sneak a peek into Ciel's room, just to be sure that he's asleep. This could be interesting.

"So, Lady Grell, what exactly are you planning to do tome this time?" He tells me, in a strangely seductive tone.

I turn back abruptly, nervous.

"Wh-what ever do you mean Sebby-chan? I... I just want to... um..."

As we get to the bathroom way at the end, I notice his eyes changing slowly. They went from a beautiful deep red, to a strangely comforting fuschia, to a light magenta. The more they changed, the more that damned demon got more seductive.

"You want to...what?" He goes into the dark room first, and turns on the lights. To my surprise, there is candles all around. He takes a match from his pocket, looks at me, strikes it on the box, and somehow lights them all with one match, faster than anyone could. It took me by surprise, so all I could say was-

"S-Sebas-chan... w-what is all this?"

"I guess you could say that it's a little- surprise?" He flings open the shower curtain, uncovering a clean white closure.

I gulp. I don't know what's going on, but...

I think I like it.

"Now," the magenta-eyed demon said, coming closer to me with every word, "you must do as I say, for Ciel has ordered me to take control of you today."

"He... he ordered you t-to... take control... of... me? Oh, Sebas-cha-"

"Shhh." His glove reaches my lips. "Do as I say."

I can feel my face heating up with every word he speaks. I watch him as he moves over to the shower. He turns one of the knobs, which I figure was hot, since I started to see steam rising. He then moves over to me, and, with no hesitation, starts to unbutton my shirt. He first takes off the ribbon off my shirt, then moves to each button. Every couple of buttons, Sebastian would try - and succeed, mind you!- in releasing the buttons with his teeth.

I just let him, and blush a lot while doing it. Once he releases my shirt, he tells me the first command.

"Take it all off, Grell."

I look at him for a minute, studying a look I had never seen before. It was pure lust. I had no idea what got him to be so- well, like this. I'm glad it did, though.

I did as I was told.

"Ah, Bassy, this is embarrasing!" I blushed and tried covering what I could.

"Stop that. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Well... yes, but-"

"Then don't complain, comply."

I fell silent as I watched him test the water. He beckoned for me to come over, and, of course, I did as I was told.

"Now..." he looked me up and down. "Get in."

I set foot in the shower, and immediately got out again.

"It's... it's too hot!" I said.

Sebastian frowned at me, and tested it a bit more. He played with the knobs a bit, trying to get it to cool down a little.

"Alright. Fine. Try this."

I did as I was told.

"This is a lot better... now what do I do... master?" I said, hoping to get a reaction from him.

"As you're told, of course?" He chuckled.

"Right," I looked over at him from the shower. He just looked at me. Maybe he was thinking. Maybe he was just waiting for an invitation.

"Sebas-chan?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Are you coming in too?"

"Would you like me to?"

"I don't know how you can ask such a question! Of course I do!" I said.

"Fine. I won't keep you waiting any more."

Now, what happened after that is something that words can't explain... his eyes changed from a magenta color, to... a... a kind of... I don't even know. It wasn't even a color in the color spectrum, I'm sure. It was unrecognizable... I don't even know if I saw it right, it... it was blinding... you could definitely tell that he had some kind of extreme lust at the moment.

As soon as I looked down for a moment, I looked up and he was gone. Then suddenly, I heard breathing in my ear, and hands on my chest.

"Grell-san..." he practically panted, "I need you."

"Sebas-chan!"

He suddenly moved his hands down to a position I had been longing for for quite some time.

"S-Sebas-c-chan... what are you..."

I heard his breathing in my ear, and I couldn't help but to just let him take control. And here I was expecting him to listen to commands... in reality, he's the one making them.

"I see you're already happy to see me."

"S-Seb-"

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation. It wasn't just that burning feeling you get when this kind of thing happens, it was literally burning. Then I realized, Sebastian had put the hot water on high. Steam came up.

"A-ah! Sebas-chan! That's hot!"

"You're going to have to get used to it, Grell-san... now... do as I say."

He moved my hand back to his unclothed member. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen there.

"Now..." he started, "do what you've always wanted to."

I started thinking. This is a once in a lifetime chance. There is no way I'd mess it up now.

If I was going to do this, I'd do it so he could never forget it.

I started to do as I'd always wanted. I gripped it, and I couldn't let go. But, of course, I wasn't just sitting there. I did as his eyes told me to do. You could read it perfectly.

"Come on, Grell-san. Stop teasing."

I started to go faster. I decided I wouldn't stop until I got a moan from him. Though it would be quite difficult, coming from a demon.

I started to go faster, and harder. I could hear his breath on my neck getting thicker by the second. As soon as I figured he had enough of that, I turned around and took as much as I could in my mouth, being careful about the sharp teeth.

I could feel his hands on the back of my head, running through my hair. He was starting to shake a bit, trembling from the pleasure. I still heard nothing, so I stepped it up a notch. I braced myself, and then I took all of him down my throat. He started to pant a bit, and then he started panting a lot.

I stopped right before he was finished, and just looked at him. He looked so angry that I had stopped, but he looked so helpless that I could just melt.

"Grell-san. Why have you disobeyed?"

"I figured you could help me out." I said, nervously.

Before I could blink, Sebastian was already taking control. As soon as he grabbed me, I couldn't help but to let out a moan. After I let out one, all the others were soon to follow. He was an expert; as he was at everything else. I felt so insignificant, compared to how good he is.

He continued to do everything perfectly, and he knew exactly what to do. I wouldn't be surprised if he had had experience before.

"Ah, S-Sebas-chan!"

I was close to breaking. He knew it. He would taunt me, then just leave me there for a few seconds. He sure knew how to make a lady happy -

"Grell-san, I know what you need."

"E-eh?"

As soon as I could respond properly, the butler already had his fair share of "dessert". By this time his mouth was apon me, and he was doing fantastic. I couldn't help it, I was close to breaking...

"Ahn, S-Sebas-chan... I-I'm going to... Ahhn!"

When I looked down next, Sebastian was licking the mess I had made up.

"Now, Grell-san..." he said, seductively, "finish me off."

I immediately went to work. Just as before, but on a much higher scale. I tried to imitate his skills, and it seemed to be working. I could have sworn I had heard a small moan from the mouth of the emotionless butler. But, I was probably wrong, as I've been known to make mistakes.

Towards the end, I was working as hard as I could.

Then, I heard it.

It finally happened.

"Ahn, Grell-san-"

He moaned.


End file.
